Regular Moments
by Stupid computer
Summary: Ok, so maybe he was hitting on him. Not that Thomas could really complain. Just little one word drabbles focused on Mordecai and Thomas.
1. Chapter 1

**This. Had. To. Be. Done. Each chapter will just be a short little drabble based on random words from the random word generator. Enjoy.**

**_Hitting_**

At first he thought it was just his imagination. It had to be. There was no way that his coworker- his _superior_- would be hitting on him. Was there? No, of course not. Thomas was joking himself. From what he had gathered Mordecai was head over heels for some coffee chick. All the little things he did for Thomas like helping him rake or take out the trash meant nothing. They were just little things he did because he was nice.

When he stayed up late with him to help with his collage homework, when he fixed a cup of decaf coffee in the morning just for him, when he commented on little things about his appearance; those were all things Mordecai did because he was nice. Nothing else.

Thomas chanted these thoughts like a mantra inside his head as he worked. It was cold outside and the weatherman said that it was going to snow later. As soon a Thomas finished with his outside work he would head inside for a little warmth. Right now he had to focus on fishing out trash from the pond before it froze over. Thomas leaned over the edge with a net, trying to get the last few bits of garbage out. He was almost finished when his grip slipped on the net. With a messy splash, the net fell into the cold water.

"Great. Good job Thomas, just perfect." The intern muttered to himself.

He bent down to his hands and knees and pulled up his sleeves. He would have to fish the net out with his hands, otherwise Benson would make him pay for it. Taking a deep breath he plunged his hands in the water. His hands were engulfed by the near freezing lake. Thomas wanted to pull his hands out immediately but he had to get that net.

He fumbled blindly with his hands, the chill of the water making his hands numb. After what felt like eternity his knuckle brushed against the net handle.

"Aha!" Finally, he found it.

Thomas grabbed at the handle only to have his fingertips lightly brush it. He couldn't quite reach it. Damn. So close. He sighed before extending his arm deeper into the water. He almost had it…almost. His fingers started to wrap around the net when he lost his balance. The slick mud underneath him gave away. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the icy torture that never came. It didn't come because two blue arms wrapped themselves around his middle.

"Dude, that was close." Came a familiar voice.

Mordecai smiled down at Thomas as he lifted him up. The blue jay didn't let go until Thomas was firmly planted on the ground-net in hand.

"It's a little cold for a swim, don't you think?" Mordecai said with a slight smirk.

"Heh um, yeah. I guess. I was just um…you know. Uh, just trying to ah…the trash and the net and…yeah." Thomas mentally kicked himself for how stupid he sounded. Mordecai chuckled at him lightly.

"I think there was a coherent sentence in there somewhere."

"Really? Well if you find it tell me."

The response only made Mordecai laugh harder. He was about to shoot off another sarcastic remark when he saw his friend's hands.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your hands? They're blue."

Thomas looked down and sure enough his hands were a slight hue of blue. He hadn't noticed it since he had long lost feeling in his hands. He loosened his grip on the net handle as he felt light yet painful pricks through his hands.

"I'll be ok. Hot water and a few cups of hot chocolate is all it'll take."

Whether Mordecai didn't hear him or didn't listen, Thomas didn't know for in the next moment Mordecai had his warm hands wrapped around his freezing ones. Thomas felt heat rise to his face quickly.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Mordecai said, dragging Thomas behind him and not once letting go of his hands; even after they made it inside. Mordecai fixed cups of chocolate for both of them.

"Warm yet?"

"Yeah. Stupid net. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. Just do me one favor."

"What?" Thomas inquired.

Mordecai smirked deviously.

"Next time you get on all fours, invite me before hand."

Ok. So maybe he _was_ hitting on him. Either way Thomas couldn't complain.

**Review please. And give me words/ideas for future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice**

"Unngg, my head hurts." Thomas complained quietly as he sat down on the couch.

"Well if you kept the ice on your head then maybe you would feel better."

Thomas cringed as Mordecai placed ice pack tightly between his horns. He hated getting his horns cold; it resembled the feeling of biting into an ice pop. The ice pack dripped, releasing freezing water droplets into his fur. Thomas squirmed uncomfortably at the chill that went through his body and if Mordecai wasn't watching he would have thrown the ice pack across the room.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd been more careful."

"Yeah, sorry for _falling off a building_!"

The snark comment caught Mordecai of guard for a moment. The pain of the injury was making Thomas irritated, a very rare occurrence for the passive intern.

"Right, sorry about that dude." Mordecai knew it was a stupid thing to say but he said it anyways. After all, Thomas' injury was indirectly his fault.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's those stuck up county club people that should be sorry. I didn't even know that there _was_ a country club around here."

Thomas shifted the ice pack to the back of his head as he spoke. As much as he hated the cold it was helping a little bit. He was surprised that he hadn't cracked his skull on the hard concrete. Then again, every day he came back home alive from his job was a surprise. Every day was packed with evil villains, dangerous jobs, surreal happenings, and supernatural jumbo. The only reason he could give himself for why he'd lasted this long was the gamble of pure chance. Chance probably had a lot to do with it; like tonight for example. You can't just fall onto hard ground from four levels up and be left with just a headache without a little bit of luck.

"You know you didn't have to come."

And it was true. No one really forced Thomas to come. All Mordecai wanted was for him to keep quiet, which he did. He had come on his own accord.

"Of course I had to come."

"But why?"

Thomas leaned in close to Mordecai and gave him a long kiss on the side of his beak.

"Because you were in trouble."


End file.
